A Family That Stays Together
by abiirosee
Summary: A class assignment leads the kids of Room 4 to talk about their family. Listen to their rants and angst over certain family issues, and secrets are revealed. AU-verse with canon traits. Bumped to T.
1. Consanguinity

_**A/N;;**__ I'm just starting this one now. It won't take too long._

_Set during their teen years, right before high school (8__th__ grade.)_

_You wanna see OCs? Suggest one and I'll see what I can do._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey

* * *

There was **never** an actual assignment. So imagine everyone's shock when Mr. Milk sturdily said, "Kids, if you enjoy me as your teacher, please do this project: write a paper about your family, no lies. How did your parents meet? Are they still together? What are the relationships between you and your family members?"

A blue hand shot up, smiling like an insane fool, and she cried, "But Mr. Milk, my Grandma won't tell me the answers I need!"

A silence fell over the classroom. Everyone wondered if she knew that the Space Station was a lie now, but no one approached her to tell her. Vendetta scoffed at the naïve girl and closed her magazine. The green girl crossed her arms and glared at her pale yellow teacher.

"I will not do a STUPID project like this!"

"Well, Vendetta… I-if you en-enjoy your f-f-f-free time in school, you'll have to do it." It was true; Mr. Milk was to be fired if the papers were not passing (above a C, said the school board) grades, and then they'd get a drill instructor or something for these kids.

Though, retirement did sound good.

"Fine! I will do so!" Normally, Vendetta would've fought harder than that, but as long as the assignment was easy.

"Now, you may all get started…" All students pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

"May mine be a poem?" A dark, teal colored female spoke. Mr. Milk shook and nodded.

"Uh, I… I guess." She looked down and began to write. The classroom grew silent, and Mr. Milk sat down to look at some pictures Charlotte had drawn in her free time for him to hang around the room.

_

* * *

_

Erm… Very short introduction, but the chapters will HOPEFULLY get longer.

_**- - Dar**_


	2. The Family Dubbed Delano

_**A/N;;**__ I… I have nothing to say._

_I wrote about Maggie's family first because… Well, I can._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Maggie's Family (excluding the Onion Man) © Me

_

* * *

_

Family is something I dread.  
It's a monster beneath my bed.  
My parents met in a small Spanish village, my mother the maid…  
My father was paid.  
He was paid to kill a man who resided there.  
And he ran a hand through his soft, curly hair.  
My mother had captivated him, and there was no doubt.  
But Uncle Matteo wouldn't hear of it; the youngest began to pout.  
They were married in December…  
My father claims it a day to remember.  
They had a son, Benevento Juan, and he grew into a fine young man.  
My second brother, Camillo Antoni, has started a band.  
Ismeralda Anita is my sister, who I love dearly.  
Even though we do not get along, clearly…

Rubbing her temples, she sat at her desk in her room, tapping her pencil against the edge. The poem wasn't going to well, and she was trying to lie her way through this. Usually, she was a good actress; something she picked up from Ismeralda.

But writing, especially with something so **true** as this, she couldn't; lying when you write is murder to her.

Then it hit: poetry was not the answer this time.

She picked up her pencil and began to write.

**

* * *

**

Family Comes Last

_By: Margret May Delano Alonso_

When most people are asked to name important things, things like _family_ or _friends_ always are first. For me, that's entirely a lie. Family comes last, **always.**

I knew I was destined to have a messed up family when I was told the story of my parents unfortunate meeting: my mother is- - - Sorry, **was**, a Spanish woman, an heiress to the Alonso Fortune, said to be entirely in gold and rubies. My father was born in the big city, into a family, part of a Mafia.

Yes, I, Margret May Delano Alonso, am a Mafia Princess. My parents are Margaretta Alonso Sosa and Luca Delano.

My father was sent to Spain to kill my grandparents, and succeeded, but while there trying to complete his mission, he fell in love with my mother, or so he says. They were married, whether it be out of love of money or out of actual love, they were married.

My oldest brother is about thirty now, and was born when my mother was twenty, and my father was twenty-seven. They named him Benevento Juan, Benevento for my grandfather, and Juan for my mother's brother who died when he was six months.

My second brother is about twenty-six, and he was named Camillo Antoni, Antoni came from my grandfather Antonio, the one my father murdered. Anyway, while they were growing up, Camillo and Benevento were so close. Obviously, another child would disrupt their flow…

Cue the entrance of my sister, now just barely twenty-two. Ismeralda Anita, since God allowed ther pitiful existence to actually leave the hospital, has always been the drama queen. The world revolves around her. Everyone **fucking loves** Ismeralda Anita.

Then, here I am, fourteen. When I was born, my mother became ill with something, says my father. She died shortly after I was born. My brother Camillo tells me there's a darker, truer version to that story. I can't wait to hear it.

In the _Family_, the oldest of the boys takes over, and the second oldest serves as his right hand man.

If the oldest has a son, his son will take over, and if he has more than one son, the cycle repeats itself. So, basically, my father planned for Benevento to take control and Camillo to serve as his right hand man.

Cam, however, didn't want to be part of any business with the _Family_. When he turned eighteen, he packed his bags and ran away with his girlfriend, Misty. He has a little daughter, Margaretta, named for my mother.

My family resents him for his choice, and never wants to see him again. Benny refuses to speak of him, and Ismeralda always insults him.

Ismeralda is a limelight whore. Everyone loves her. It's always, _"Oh Maggie, Ismeralda is so pretty!" _or _"Why can't you be more like your sister?"_ I don't want to be like her, because she is a S L U T. A **slut**.

I rarely talk to Benny now, and I'm trying to distance myself enough as it is.

My uncle often hangs around, and is not very fond of me; he calls me the "problem child" and always says I wasn't meant to live.

I have four older cousins, and I really do like them, but damn, are they idiots.

That's really all I can say about my family. I've said it before and I'll say it again: **FAMILY IS OF LITTLE IMPORTANCE TO ME**.

* * *

The classroom was silent as she handed in her poem, her eyes glanced down at the floor.

Opening her spiral, she began to write, and Mr. Milk cleared his throat. "Uh, th-thank you, Maggie… Who would like to go next?"

No hands shot up, and the man adjusted his glasses. "How about you, Marvin?"

The dark green male nodded, and stood up, his paper in his hands.

_

* * *

_

Erm… Yeah…

_Not a lot revealed here, but I do feel that's how Maggie would write her papers for school if they weren't poems._

_**- - Dar**_


	3. The Sink Family is Not a Family

_**A/N;;**__ I have a family gathering to go to, so I'm getting this up now._

_Marvin's paper. I have no clue what order this is, but I think I'm saving Charlotte's for last. Mort might be next. Or Marion. _

_Also, how these chapters are formatted is: the night before the paper's due, the paper, in class the next day._

_Also, I know it says on his sheet he's forest green, but for the sake of sake, Quinton is now a very dark ocean blue color. He has some green in him, but… yeah._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Marvin's Family © Me

* * *

Tapping his finger, he looked at all the various scribbles on his paper; he glanced up at his sleeping brothers. He hated being in such a large family; being the oldest of nine children, he had to share a room with his three brothers.

Nothing was private in this family, and he knew that. No one sibling treated everyone nice.

Sure, that's how **most** families were, but most families didn't have siblings that every time they walked into your room, exclaiming, "I hate you, Captain Douche!" meant it.

Rubbing his temples. Also, whether or not they were in a single parent or had both, his friends' families at least had one parent around at some point in the day. Sure, his mom was home, but she was sick; probably dying from a conversation between his almost-always absent father and his bastard-of-persons grandparents.

"What the hell are you still doing up?" Looking up, Quinton sat on the bottom bunk of the bed he shared with Paul. With unruly hair, he was a dark ocean blue color with some green mixed in.

"I have to write a paper… On family."

"Family. I hate that word." He watched as Quint fell back on his bed and resumed snoring lightly.

"…I do too."

**

* * *

**

I Hate That Word

**  
**_**Marvin Adam Sink**_

Family. What is a family?

What is my family, anyway? I'm the oldest of nine with two parents. People classify that as **my family**, but how wrong they are.

My parents, Kelsey and Lyle, met during a festival, and it was a simple attraction that led them to marry each other and fall in and out of love. My mother was a junior in collage and my father was a junior in high school. They dropped out and ran off to get married.

I was conceived the day they were married. It sounds so red neck, but it's true. Nine months after their marriage, I was born.

My mother's parents, Katrina and Keegan Young, moved away at news of their daughter's dropping out and haven't contacted them since they announced she was pregnant. My father's parents, Alfred and Mary, were not please, but accepted it either way.

My brother, Nicholas, was born nearly two years after myself. It was then, even just barely two, I began to notice _changes_ in my parents.

My father had taken a job at the banana factory, because he couldn't get a job since he never went for a GED. My mother stayed at home and took the night shift at the grocery store. They began to fight. And my father's words to her before he left for work one day were _"No more!"_

When I was finally turning four when my mother announced she was pregnant again; my father didn't take the news well. My mother left the house, and it was then, while she was gone and my father worked, that I started taking care of Nicky. As a child, he was cold and silent, and didn't seem to care for me much, but he was just two and I was only just four!

My mother returned home at the end of the week, and told us, _"Twins."_ My father, as angry as he was, didn't say anything besides, _"I see."_

Ophelia and Paul, born two minutes apart, were born the fifth of January. I noticed a sudden strain on the family; there were limits to what we could buy, and my mom began to take pills. I asked my father when I was five what they were for, and he told me, _"Nothing for you to be concerned of, Marvin."_

The fifth child, Quinton, was born before the twins were one. This caused many more fights to break out. I began to take care of my family a bit more so than usual, and my grandparents would often call and speak with my father.

When Alfred and Mary visited, they always had presents for me, Nicky, Ophy, and Paul… Never Quint. Quinton didn't look like us; while we were all variants of green, he was a dark ocean blue. Granted, he had green mixed in him, though, so we just thought maybe we had a blue relative. I grew protective of my siblings after my grandmother and Mom fought in the kitchen during Christmas time.

I never wanted them to see what I've seen; ever.

Five years later, my mother had another set of twins, this time identical: Rachel and Rosalynn. My mother started acting… **Crazy**. She's heard voices and sees things, was delusional, and was often paranoid about many things. My father had told her, _"That's what you get, you slut!"_ Before chucking the vase at her.

Suddenly, two years later, Stanly was born. My mother would have these **episodes**, as dad and my bastard grandparents referred to it as. She'd lock herself in her room, and at the age of eight or nine, I did become too curious for my own good. I began to research these symptoms.

It turns out, my mother is paranoid schizophrenic. She'd fall in and out of catatonic states at random, and it worried me; what if one of us got hurt or was deathly ill? What if during that, she was too catatonic to help us? Dad was certainly never home to help.

Finally, the October before my tenth birthday rolled in. On the first day of that month, we welcome the last member of the Sink family: Thomas H. Sink.

It was then my mother's health decreased. She was almost always catatonic. I was so upset; my father was always **working**, my siblings all resented me for trying to protect them from a crisis like this. Apparently, dad was not bringing in enough money, and mom couldn't work. Finances became tight, and it was a strain to care for four kids under seven, with little help from the other, older four.

We're not a family now; my father is lucky to be home five minutes before he goes to work his next shift at the Banana Factory. My mother is always in her room, catatonic, and barely aware of life. Nicholas is sarcastic, cold, and always in trouble for smart little remarks at school, Ophelia needs attention since she was deprived of it as a child, Paul is… Well, I think he might be dyslexic.

Quinton is probably the worse out of all of us. He's mentally disturbed, he's attempted murder on our father and mother, and even Nicky Aunt Gwyneth when she comes over to help out. He's cold, stoic, and very, very, **very** deranged. He has a twisted sense on life.

Rachel, in spite of her sweet-looking face, takes after Quint, who is her favorite sibling. She's become a bit twisted herself, and hates it when Rosie gets more attention than her.

Rosie is always attempting to help, but she unintentionally brings more harm. The two youngest are never going to be normal; none of us are in this kind of situation, and they'll probably just go off and distance themselves from me, like the others, for being too over protective.

So, what is a family? People that pray, stay, eat, hang out, have fun, celebrate, mourn, and fight with each other?

My family is only two of those things: **fight** and **mourn**.

"_Family. I hate that word," Quint says to me as I turn back to my paper._

_I pause, and nod. "…I do too." When I say it, he has already fallen asleep, and leaves me to muse over my paper._

* * *

Mr. Milk raised an eyebrow. Did not one of these kids have a, happy, **normal** childhood?

Then again, he had known the Sinks themselves. It was hard when your mother spent half her life being pregnant, and your father was, what he appeared to be, a workaholic.

"A-ah, thank you, Marvin." He looked around, and pointed towards Marion. "H-how a-about you?"

"Y-yes." The voice was barely above a whisper.

_

* * *

_

It was HARD to get the ages in here all correct. I think I messed up, so, an FYI, here are the ages for

**this**_ story:_

Marvin = 13, his birthday is in September (first or second). He's probably the youngest in the class, just barely making the cut to be in kindergarten when he was younger.  
Nicky = 11, he was born in July, and is basically a year ½ younger than Marvin. Before Marvin turns 14, Nick will turn 12.  
Ophelia and Paul = 11; they were born in January.  
Quinton = 10; he was born in December  
Rachel and Rosalynn = Born in April, when Quint was 5. This places them at 5.  
Stanly = Born in February, he was born when Rach and Rose were about 2. This places him at about 3.  
Thomas = He was born in October when Quint was 2, so he's now 1.

_That still looks wrong… Oh well._

_As far as birthday's go, only now Marvin's has a specific month, September. I've decided he's the youngest in the class. I had a friend who is like him, and was born just before this specific date that would either allow her to go to kindergarten or wouldn't._

_Also, about the schooling system: I am using a typical, American school system, basically what's used in my state. However, there is two main school systems: in my town, it's K-8 for elementary and then 9-12 for High School._

_In the next town, it's K-9, and then 10-12. I'm using my own, because everyone refers to high school as the "best four years of your life."_

_Any questions? I'll give you all a cupcake if you actually READ this._

_**- -Dar**_


	4. Ther Daker's Are Nothing Short of Normal

_**A/N;;**__ POP QUIZ! What song do I reference in the title of her paper? WINNER GETS A REQUEST! ...STFU I'M BORED! Don't Google. I'll know._

_I'll give you a hint: it's from the year 1976 and you can play this in Guitar Hero…_

_Marion's family, save some anger issues, is fairly normal. Some stress relief before I get into everyone else's family._

_So, I've figured out the order after Marion: Malachi, Vendetta, Mort, Charlotte. Grudge doesn't get a back story, sorry._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Marion's Family © Me

* * *

Pushing open the door, the usual scene occurred. "MOM!"

Rolling her eyes as she watched her older brother, Logan, tumble to the floor, and the navy blue boy stood up. "HIII MARION!"

"Hi, Logan." Walking past him, she hung her bag on the back of a chair in the kitchen and dug out her homework.

"MOM! LOGAN'S BEING A COMPLETE ARSE AGAIN!"

"LOGAN! LYDIA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Smiling, she reached into the bowl in the center and grabbed an orange. "'ello, Marion, sweetie. How was your day?"

"Very good, Mum." Patting her head, her younger brother, Oliver, looked up from his math. "Hey, Oli."

"What do you have?"

"Actually," the light blue female turned to her mother, and smiled. "I need help from you and Father on this assignment."

"Of course… HARRY!" Running into the workshop in the garage, yelling was heard, and the woman entered, her husband following. "What do you need?"

"Marion, couldn't it wait?"

"Well, I need you all to tell me how you first met…"

_

* * *

_

Anarchy in the Daker Home  
_Marion Daker_

1960. It's the year most remembered as the year the Beatles formed.

Liverpool, England, the place known as the birthplace as the Beatles, but it's also the hometown of my parents, Harry and Elizabeth Daker.

Harry Daker met my mother, Elizabeth Wood, while dropping by the Wood's Café for some coffee with some pals before going to see the now most famous band from England in 1962, right after Pete Best was replaced by Ringo Starr.

According to my mother, it was an instant attraction; she was only 16 when she met him, and he was studying at a collage in Liverpool, at the age of 20.

They hit it off right away; my father, Harry, stopped by often, either to order coffee or a biscuit (aka cookies). My mother always served him, and they found themselves talking about everything and anything.

My father, being a good four years older than my mother, went to her parents, and asked permission to take her out on a proper date suit for a queen. Her parents, impressed by his old fashioned ways, accepted.

They dated for two years, before my father asked her parents for permission again: one, that he may marry her, and two, that they could move to the states so she could start her own café; my mother's dream.

At first, my grandparents were taken aback, and later, warmed up to the idea. When my mother turned 28, they allowed them to get married, and they flew off to American to start their new lives. They moved to Clamburg and started the Wood-Daker Café.

It was two years later when my parents, then 30 and 34, were blessed with the news: three, healthy, triplets. They were born, and named Jackson "Jack," Jeffery "Jeff," and Joshua "Josh" Daker.

Five years later, when business started getting better, they were blessed with a set of twins: Logan and Lydia Daker.

When I was born, my mother was near 40, about 38, and my birth was considered "dangerous." Luckily, I was born healthy and happy.

My little brother, Oliver, was born four years after me, and was premature. Luckily, he survived and now is very active and aggressive, in spite of his tiny size.

One thing about my family is that we're all… Angry people. My parents fight a lot, but it's not bad fight. My brother, Jeff, one time punched a hole into the wall, and Jack threw Logan threw a window; needless to say, they both went through anger management, but it didn't really help.

Lydia, even though she's my only sister, is very… Guyish, but she loves to be girly too. We don't get along because she's out to get me or something like that.

In order to give you a total insight on my family, we're all wannabe rockers. Jeff and Jack are in a band, and Josh is into mental music, because it's "brutal" or something. Oliver wants to join a band one day and play drums, and Logan… Logan prefers sports.

My siblings' personalities are similar, yet unique:

1. Jack is very violent, and as stated, has thrown Logan through a window and based Josh's head into the table.  
2. Jeff doesn't hurt people, just inanimate objects.  
3. Josh is the more timid one, but he doesn't like to leave his room.  
4. Logan is competitive.  
5. Lydia is dramatic and loves to scare my parents to death. She's bisexual. She once dated Dallas Jones.  
6. Oliver is aggressive and loves to fight.

So, there you have it. Everyone here has issues. At least we're close, and I guess that's all I could ask for…

'_At least someone's family is kind of normal._' Mr. Milk collected her paper and nodded. The light blue girl made her way back to her seat, whispering to Charlotte once she sat down.

"Any volunteers?" Mort's hand shot up. Malachi timidly raised his hand. "Okay, Malachi."

"NO FAIR! MY HAND WAS UP FIRST!"

"MORT SHUT UP!"

Malachi sighed and grabbed his paper, scanning over everything and biting his lip.

* * *

_Yes, in Iowa, Marion's family would be considered "normal."_

_My friend's cousin's ex-boyfriend punched a hole into a wall... Hence why I threw that in._

_Marion really does love her family, she just thinks they're one HUGE joke._

_**- - Dar**_


	5. Pastor Elise's Punishment for the Better

_**A/N;;**__ Malachi's family!_

_I wrote his paper like the others, because Elizabethan is hard to write for an ENTIRE paper, and I fell Vendetta would want anything and everything to be readable to her._

_Plus, a lot of Malachi's parents personalities is based on Toki Wartooth's parents from Metalocalypse. Weylin is basically the "Toki."_

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Malachi's Family © Me

**

* * *

**

WARNING: This touches lightly upon the subjects of RELIGION and ABUSE.

_**DISCLAIMER: I am **__**NOT**__** attempting to offend anyone. I myself am Catholic, and I am not saying anyone in the Christian religion acts in such a manner. Because Malachi's family basically LIVES in the past, and in the past, sometimes these acts took place if you were not a believer. If you are offended, I am **_**SORRY**_**.  
Also, by the way, Malachi, right now, does not believe his father is doing any wrong. He was **_**raised**_** this way, so how would he?**_

* * *

At the table, silence fell over them as the family quietly chewed their food and drank their drinks. The gray-purple male's eyes fell over to the small closet door, and his father nodded.

"Let me out!" The screaming started again, and the door began to shake. There was pounding and yelling, and the couple glanced at their children.

Vanora began to sob, and his mother stood up, smacking the wooden spoon in front of her, and she stopped, lowering her head.

"I am sorry, Mother."

"Malachi." Malachi stood up. "Would'st thou take Vanora to her room?"

"Yay, mother." Grabbing his little sister's wrists, he took her upstairs and went into the study room. She sat on the window ledge, and he sat at the desk.

"What is thou doing, Malachi?" she asked quietly, keeping her eyes on the horizon.

He didn't respond. He just looked down, and began to write.

_

* * *

_

Our Father

The head of the family is always said to be the father, and I cannot say that is not true. Our father, Leonard Elise, the pastor at the local church, however, answers to the Father.

And it is not my grandfather, for both my mother and father's parents have died. My father answers to the Lord, the great father of all. My father was twenty-eight when he became a pastor.

He tells me the Lord told him to find my mother, Sarah Hummel, then eighteen, of the Hummel Family, and turn her into the perfect life, leading her away from sin, for her family was well-known and local celebrities; her mother a former beauty queen and her father a man who held a high position in the city. Before my father married my mother, her parents were killed in a house fire, though the cause was never determined.

My father married her and immediately after they gave birth to my oldest sister, Rosamund. My mother was only twenty, and my father was thirty. Rosamund grew up and became a nun, and now lives across the world, and I will give a reason why she never speaks to us anymore later on.

Seven years later, my parents had Katherine, the self-centered girl who always wanted to upstage everyone else, especially Rosamund. When they were children, my father would always check their grades to make sure they were doing their work, and whoever was failing was liked in _the room_ for an hour, and it was always Katherine.

Katherine decided to be a nun shortly after Rosamund did. At that time, they were 16 and 9, and I was born. My mother and father, in order to strengthen our faith, took a vow of silence for five years, and were a year into the vow when I was born.

I was a late talker because of that, and as a toddler, I was taught the importance of prayer. Also at that time, I had to learn not to be selfish, for Weylin was born after three years after me. As a child, Weylin grew to be a more fluent talker, and often read books. He was an exceptionally bright child.

My sister is nine, and her name is Vanora. She is a crybaby, and is very caring and kind, especially towards Weylin.

That may be the reason because Weylin is _the room_ a lot. You see, Weylin is an Atheist. My father and mother do not approve of this.

See, since I was little, we were raised in the most Religious family, and when we did something that our father did not like or think God would frown upon us for, he would often lock us in the room. If we were quiet, we would only stay in there for an hour or so, but if we yelled or screamed, it would be longer. Weylin is always yelling and screaming.

My father and mother think the room is now the _strike one_ of our punishment. If you continue to make noise, the punishment worsens. It is not abuse, for it is just making sure we do not sin.

I have never gotten a _strike two_, and know not what _strike three _is. Weylin knows what _strike two_ is: drowning, whips, hits, cuts, bruises.

Weylin has experienced all of these, and when (**if**) he is let out of _the room_, Vanora tends to his wounds. I watch over him to make sure he does not hurt her; Weylin is very violent.

It is for these reasons, Rosamund has become estranged. She does not approve of our father's "unorthodox" ways of teaching us to never question the Lord. My father says this is the way it should be; if we do not learn by punishment, we'd all end up like Weylin: estranged from God and no way to save his soul from Hell.

All in all, our father runs are family, but our father teaches us the ways of the Father. Whether his ways are questionable or not, he is doing his best to save us all from Hell.

* * *

Handing in his paper, the gravelly voiced male took his seat, a lush of cold silence falling of the classroom.

Mr. Milk wondered if he could call Child Protective Services, but what would they do in Clamburg? The town was run by a child, for God sakes!

"MY TURN!" Mort jumped up, only to be pushed down onto the floor by…

Vendetta Zahari?

_

* * *

_

I'm debating whether or not to write a little series, kind of related to

Things Change _about the families themselves._

_In a way, all families are related to each other, but I don't want to spoil anything. Should I?_

_**- - Dar**_


	6. Vendetta's Bad Bulgarian Paper

_**A/N;;**__ Since I start started school, updates may be fewer._

_Also, 100WtKY and AtTSS are on hiatus, but expect random updates, for I work better when I'm busier._

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Vendetta's Siblings © Me

* * *

"PARENTS!" The door slammed closed and the two, tiny adults glanced up.

"Oh, hello, Vendetta, dearie." Sitting down, having Grudge bring a chair up to the cage, Vendetta had a notebook, and glared at her parents. "D-do you need anything?"

"I need you to tell me about our FAMILY." She spat on the last word.

"…O-oh," her mother commented.

"Tell me when you met my STUPID father."

"Well…"

**

* * *

**

The Powerful Family

The story of my family takes place in a small, abandoned, Bulgarian village. There's a school house, a post office, an orphanage, a few small stands to buy groceries, and many houses.

My father once resided at the orphanage, for his parents were Desislava and Tsvetan Zahari, who owned a small butcher house where many people bought meat. At the time of their deaths due to a flu bug, he was five years of age.

My mother was raised by a wealthy family, Boyana and Ivailo Lom. My grand-father died while attending business in Serbia, and my mother was left with only my grandmother.

Now, before I get anymore into my family, I will talk about Boyana Lom. Boyana Lom was a special woman, for she wrote _**Осъществяване Демоните**__ [Osŭshtestvyavane Demonite]_. The title literally translates into Making Demons.

My grandmother was a strong, powerful, monarchial woman. She learned this skill as a child, and how she learned it, it is a mysetery. Boyana Lom learned to create life; Boyana Lom, my grandmother, made the first fiends.

Because of the small minded towns old ways, she was tried and burned, claiming she was a witch. My mother was sixteen. She was sent off to live in the orphanage.

That is when Violetta Lom met Viktor Zahari.

Granted, their marriage was in spite of one another after leaving the orphanage. The two did not get along, and then, when my mother turned sixteen, the birth of my older sister Nikol Zahari had forced them to get married. It was, as they say in this stupid town, a _shotgun wedding_.

Because of their pure hatred towards each other, my parents considered moving to America, becoming citizens, and separating from each other.

So they packed their things and took my sister who was almost thirteen. They got all their passports and visas filled out, and when Nikol was about fifteen, they took off for America.

Apparently, all that time together had driven my parents **insane**; they decided not to separate after all! They decided to say together.

Myself and my vile sister, Joana, came into the world a year later. We're twins; not identical, not the same. Now, I despise her. I hope she rots in the seventh layer of hell, for she is the reason I had not friends or a childhood, even!

Joana is the PERFECT musician of the family; she sings and plays instruments and is a little actress. Me? I played piano as a child. Actually, I _play _piano; I still do.

A year later, what are the odds? Another set of twins; Georgi and Dimitar Zahari. Those demons! They could give my fiends a run for their money! They invent things; weird contraptions, remotes, and fix things like cars and bikes.

Finally, my parents, even at their old age, gave birth to the final child, Magdalena. She's a tiny toddler, who now resides with Nikol.

Wait, why does she live with Nikol? Because, my sorry excuse of siblings are banned from **Clamburg**. Why? They'd only ruin my monarchy! Can you imagine me ruling over here with over-protective Nikol or freaking **JOANA**? God, I hate Joana.

Maybe Dimitar and Georgi would be of use. Maybe.

Magdalena is only a toddler. Not at all useful!

I do allow them back during Christmas time, though. I'm not cold hearted. I actually, and here's a shocking surprise, LIKE my family. Sometimes. Like, a third of the time.

My parents support my dictator ship, my sisters do not interfere, my brothers make me stuff… It's actually awesome having sibling like that.

So yes. You may all run screaming in terror.

* * *

"And that is my STUPID family!"

Well, he wasn't expecting that. Mr. Milk blinked, trying to wrap his head around the fact that, besides banning her siblings, shrinking her parents, and murderous ideals towards her twin, she had a **normal** family?

"U-uh, Charlotte," he decided to not question it.

"Nope! Mort can go!"

"YES! THANK YOU GOD!"

"Sit your ass down," Maggie chided. Mort beamed as he grabbed his paper and stumbled to the front.

_

* * *

_

YES! TWO MORE! And then an epilogue. As Mort said, "THANK YOU GOD!"

Uh... She does really bad at writting papers, and she knows Bulgarian because when she was born, her parents barely knew English. Now they all know it and speak it primarily.

_**- - Dar**_


End file.
